Behind The Scenes Pt 2
by Hobbits Are Hot
Summary: at request, here's the sequel of Behind The Scenes! The fellowship returns to record a CD of Dirty Hobbit Feet (the hobbit's band.) in Mordor. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

(note: at Krisillee's request, i have decided to make a sequel to "Behind The Scenes" enjoy!)  
  
Prolouge After spending a long time in Cuba, the hobbits returned to the Shire, but no longer a band. Aragorn and Arwen returned to their home, and Gandalf and Saruman went to live in Saruman's tower in Isengard. Legolas and Elrond hung out in Lorien, and Boromir and Gimli are raised from the dead. See what happens!  
  
Frodo and Sam had invited all the hobbit women to a strip party in Bag End. The party was bumping.  
  
"SHAKE IT, SISTER!" Sam said to Rosie.  
  
"MOVE, IT, ROSIE!" Frodo said, laughing.  
  
"Yo, Rosie's my girl."  
  
"Right now, she's dancing with me!"  
  
"LOSER!"  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
"ASSHOLE!"  
  
"EGG HEAD!"  
  
"BUTTER BRAIN!"  
  
They started fighting. Rosie put on Usher's "Burn."  
  
"SHAKE IT, SWEETIE!" Sam and Frodo said together, dancing with Rosie.  
  
"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN DIRTY DANCING, TILL YOU'VE SEEN ME!" Frodo said.  
  
"WHOO HOO! GET JIGGY WIT IT, FRODO!" Sam said.  
  
"Wait! You're gay?" Rosie said.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Pippin and Merry popped out of nowhere.  
  
"PPPPAAARRRRTTTAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!" They screamed!!!  
  
They drank beer, pouring it into their mouths. They started singing.  
  
MOVE YOUR BODY EVERYBODY MOVE YOUR BODY ON THE FLOOR.  
GET JIGGY.  
DANCE.  
SHOW YOUR FUNK GET GROOVY MOVE YOUR BODY  
  
Which was an ancient Shire song Bilbo made.  
  
Suddenly, Gandalf appeared!!!!  
  
"GANDALF!!!" The hobbits gasped, while holding all the girls.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"It's Frodo's strip party!"  
  
"PIPPIN!"  
  
"What? It is!"  
  
"What are you doing here, Gandalf? Aren't you and Saruman in Cuba?"  
  
"No. We just moved to Isengard and we've been spending our days refurnishing it into a seashore theme. You must see it!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"AHEM. Yes. NOW, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY!"  
  
"WE'RE NOT GAY!" The hobbits said, looking at each other uneasily.  
  
"EVERYBODY OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gandalf shouted.  
  
Each of the hobbits gave Frodo a kiss, and left. Frodo grinned.  
  
"I LEAVE FOR A FEW MONTHS, AND BAG END TURNS INTO PLAYBOY MANSION!?!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"WELL! I'LL SAY!"  
  
"Gandalf, why are you here?"  
  
"Are you still in thearpy?"  
  
"Are you and Saruman married?"  
  
"Are you adopting kids?"  
  
"Did you buy seashell wallpaper?"  
  
"What color are your shoes?"  
  
"How come your hat is so pointy?"  
  
"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!!!! SIT DOWN!"  
  
The hobbits sat at a table.  
  
"Remember your old band, Dirty Hobbit Feet?"  
  
"No." They answered.  
  
"OH COME ON!"  
  
"Erm...yes." They said.  
  
"Well, I have decided to make a CD. There's a recording studio near Mordor."  
  
"ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS!"  
  
"GOD DAMN IT! NO! LISTEN TO ME!! We will meet Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Gimili, and Boromir.  
  
"Didn't Gimli and Boromir die?"  
  
"Yes, but there raised from the dead."  
  
"You mean....they're ghosts?" Pippin said slowly and quietly.  
  
"DUH!!!!" Gandalf said.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That's just scary!" Pippin screamed like a girl.  
  
"Gandalf, does this mean we have to write more songs."  
  
"Ahh...yes!"  
  
"Where will we meet the fellowship?" Frodo asked.  
  
"In the forest!"  
  
"Will we see wood-elves?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh, but I think we will!" Sam said happily.  
  
"NO WE WON'T!! SHUT UP! NOW, ARE YOU IN!"  
  
"No."  
  
"YES! YOU ARE IN! LET'S GO!"  
  
"Can I bring my Maroon 5 CD?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Gandalf threw all the hobbit's things at them. Gandalf found liengere hidden in one of Frodo's drawers.  
  
"What is this?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Those are...from last night."  
  
"Frodo, you dog!" Sam said.  
  
"Thanks Sam."  
  
"Gandalf, pack all this!" Pippin held piles of food in his hands. Merry had some more too.  
  
"This is only for the first day!" Pippin said.  
  
"FRIGGIN HOBBITS!" Gandalf muttered loudly.  
  
Gandalf and the hobbits left Bag End to begin their journey.  
  
He gave all the bags to Sam.  
  
"How come I have to carry everything?" Sam whined.  
  
"Because. GO!!!"  
  
Gandalf and the hobbits left 


	2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, TV Shows, and...

"I COME HOME" Merry sang.  
  
"IN THE MORNING LIGHT" Pippin sang.  
  
"MY MOTHER SAYS WHEN YOU GONNA LIVE YOUR LIFE RIGHT." Sam sang.  
  
"OH MAMA DEAR WE'RE NOT THE FOURNTANE ONES" Frodo sang.  
  
"AND GIRLS THEY WANNA HAVE FUN" Merry and Pippin sang.  
  
"OH GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN!" Frodo and Sam sang.  
  
"THEY JUST WANNA THEY JUST WANNA OOOHOOOHOOOOHOOOH!" Frodo belted out.  
  
"SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"  
  
"But Gandalf, it was your idea to release a CD."  
  
Gandalf sighed and took out some asprin and chugged them all down.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Gandalf, what color are your eyelashes?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"What's your real name?"  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"What's your favorite toothpaste?"  
  
"Do you cut your tonails?"  
  
"Do you like my nail polish?"  
  
"Are you punk?"  
  
"Do you like my flower clip?"  
  
"Are you a Blondie fan?"  
  
"What color is your hair?"  
  
"Do you like flip flops?"  
  
"CHECK OUT MY NEW DCs"  
  
"I like your Chuck Taylors."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! GOOD LORD! I Can't take this!"  
  
"Guess what?" Frodo said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm wearing contacts."  
  
"OH MY GOLLY GRAICOUS GOSH!" Sam said. "They're fake??" Sam began crying.  
  
"HAHA! JUST KIDDING!"  
  
Sam cried.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn and Arwen appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"GANDALF! Like, Aragorn won't tell me if he thinks Eowyn...that bitch...is prettier than me."  
  
"SHUT UP! We're not supposed to meet Eowyn yet."  
  
"Eowyn's hot." Merry says.  
  
"Gandalf, what do you want? Arwen and I were about to...when you called."  
  
"Like, no we weren't. Elrond was right in front of us."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"We're going to make a CD."  
  
"I was on American Idol." Arwen said.  
  
"I was on Frasier." Pippin said.  
  
"Did you see my cameo on Family Ties?"  
  
"Yes, but the Cosby show was much better."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"YES!" Frodo said.  
  
"NO!" Sam said.  
  
"DAMN IT, FAMILY TIES IS AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWEEEEEESSSSSSSOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEE!!" Frodo screamed.  
  
"Ok..." Gandalf said. "PAY ATTENTION! SHIT HEADED HOBBITS!"  
  
"Now that's one I haven't heard before. We're called halflings, shire-folk, but never shit-headed hobbits." Pippin said.  
  
"OH PIPPIN!"  
  
"You know what? I just realized I had a Scottish accent!"  
  
"No kidding, Pip."  
  
"But that's odd, because we live in England. Don't we?"  
  
"SSSSSIIIIILLLLEEEENNNNNNCCCCEEE!" Gandalf shouted.  
  
"Let's give each other some hugs." Frodo said.  
  
The hobbits hugged each other.  
  
"We hug 15 times in the movies."  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU! Now, we're going to Mordor to do a CD. Where's Boromir and Gimli? And Legolas?"  
  
"Legolas is STILL doing his hair, and Gimili and Boromir still aren't raised from the dead yet."  
  
Will the fellowship ever meet?  
  
(note: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!) 


	3. Killer Bunnies, Dawsons Creek, and Krisp...

VINDICATED I AM SELFISH I AM WRONG I AM RIGHT I SWEAR I'M RIGHT I SWEAR I KNEW IT ALL ALONG AND I AM FLAWED BUT I AM CLEANING UP SO WELL I AM SEEING IN ME NOW THE THINGS YOU SWORE YOU SAW YOURSELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFF  
  
The hobbits sang.  
  
"I HATE THAT SONG" Gandalf said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
THIS LOVE HAS TAKEN IT'S TOLL ON ME SHE SAID GOODBYE TO MANY TIMES BEFORE HER HEART IS---  
  
"OH ROSIE!! I LLOOOVEEE YOOOUUU!" Sam said.  
  
"I HATE MAROON 5!" Gandalf sighed.  
  
The hobbits walked up to Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
"Are you married?"  
  
"Are you going to have kids?"  
  
"Do you think Aragorn is sexy?"  
  
"Do you think I'm sexy?" Pippin said. Raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Do you both have blue eyes?"  
  
"Are you going on a honeymoon?"  
  
"Are you eloping?"  
  
"What color is your shoe?"  
  
"Why do you like Aragorn?"  
  
"Do you use Crest Whitening Expressions?"  
  
"GANDALF! Why won't they shut up?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I can't stop them. They're like tiny little machines. It's nuts."  
  
Gandalf bent down to pet a rabbit. Suddenly, the rabbit jumped up on him, attacking him.  
  
"HELLLP MEE! GEEETTT ITTT OOFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gandalf swishes from side to side, the bunny still on him.  
  
The hobbits scramble to help him.  
  
They take the bunny off, who isn't even holding Gandalf very strongly.  
  
"Ah. Well, it felt more forceful then it was. Let's go."  
  
"Gandalf, you look so sexy."  
  
"SO NOW YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON GANDALF?"  
  
"WELL ITS BETTER THAN LIKING A DUMB BLOND?"  
  
"SHE'S NOT DUMB! SHE CAN FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gimli and Legolas pop out of nowhere.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A GHOST!" Frodo screamed.  
  
Frodo ran around in circles, screaming like some kind of maniac.  
  
"Dawson's Creek marathon is on!" Pippin said.  
  
"I love that show!" Merry said.  
  
"I DONT WANNA WAIT FOR MY LIFE TO BE OVER!!!" Pippin sang for effect.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. THERE'S A GHOST!!!!!!" Sam screamed, noticing Gimli.  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE STUCK IN THE FRIGGIN FOREST WITH SOME EGO-MANIAC ELF. I HAD TO WATCH PIRATES OF THE CARRABIEN 22 TIMES!!! 22!!! JUST SO LEGOLAS HERE COULD POINT OUT HIS MOST BEAUTIFUL FEATURES!!!"  
  
"It's not my fault I'm beautiful." Legolas said, stroking his hair.  
  
"Did you get a nose job?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It looks nice."  
  
"OH MY GOSH! HI LEGOLAS!" Arwen shrieked. "Are you still in love with Elrond?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you have to drag us from Cuba?" Aragorn asked Gandalf.  
  
"We're the fellowship of the ring. We must stick together."  
  
"Doesn't it break?"  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WE MUST WAIT FOR BOROMIR!"  
  
"He's probably kissing up to his dad."  
  
"Isn't it funny when he falls down the cliff in the 3rd movie?"  
  
"SHUT UP! I cry at the end of the 3rd movie." Sam said. Holding back tears.  
  
"Why does are director have to be so fat?" Aragorn muttered.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT ABOUT PETER!"  
  
"I HAVE AN IDEA!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"LET'S GO TO KRISPIE KREAMS!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!"  
  
(note: I promise I'll get more chapters done! Thanks for all your reviews! each and every one of you!!!! so much love!!! lol more will come!! thanks also little greenie! anyway, its hard doing two stories at once but so far i think im doing well. i hope. enjoy!) 


	4. Gollum, Rehab, and Mordor

The fellowship was walking to Krispie Kreams when Sam and Frodo spotted a cute squirell and went to feed it.  
  
"Aww look at it." Frodo said, tickling the squirell.  
  
The squirell showed its fangs and hissed.  
  
"EEK! HOLD ME SAM!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sam and Frodo hold on to each other. They run around in circles screaming, and are split from the fellowship.  
  
Sam and Frodo walk around in the forest when Gollum appears out of nowhere.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!! WHY ARE YOU SO UGLY!!!!!!!!???!?!?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna hurl."  
  
"Whatses is your problems? Hobbitses?"  
  
"You talk funny."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Better?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, wanna take us to Mordor?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Gollum said.  
  
"Oh, and you should know that I have a multiple personality disorder."  
  
"Wow. Do you go to rehab?" Frodo asked.  
  
"It's not rehab, idiot. It's physciatry." Sam said.  
  
"I thought it was rehab?"  
  
"That's for people who drink. And do drugs."  
  
"Pippin should go there."  
  
So Gollum began to lead them to Mordor.  
  
(sorry for it being so short! thank you for all the reviews! sorry if i disgusted anyone with my insane writing, i just write anything that comes to mind. Weird? Yeah. anyway, hope you enjoy! sorry this story has been slow, I've been trying to get Married With Children finished but it's not even to the end yet, dont worry. Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!!!!! yay!!! more will come!!!) 


	5. Forever Young, Treebeard, and Flashdance

Sam, Frodo, and Gollum walked through the forest.  
  
"Oooh! Did any of you see Forever Young? I was so cute and cuddly!" Frodo squealed.  
  
"Yes, you were, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo giggled.  
  
Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin strayed away from the rest of the fellowship and found the ents.  
  
"EEEKKKK!!! YOU'RE SO TALL!"  
  
"Yes...............I...................am.............."  
  
"Can you talk any faster?"  
  
"No........that's.........just........the.......way........Tolkien..........wrote........me.........."  
  
The ent grabbed Pippin and Merry.  
  
"Hehehehehehehe! That's my tickilish spot!" Pippin laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Does.......he......do.......this......all.......the.......time...."  
  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
  
"I wonder where Rosie is..."  
  
"Wait isn't that Sam's girl?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Russel Crowe is so hot!" Merry said.  
  
"He's my hero!" Pippin said.  
  
"Didn't you work with him?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Did he take his shirt off?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"YAY!!"  
  
"YIPPIE!" The hobbits cheered.  
  
"How come you're grabbing me?" Merry asked the Ent.  
  
"I...don't...know...I...kind...of...enjoy...it..."  
  
The ent raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Call......me........Treebeard......."  
  
"Can you take us to Mordor?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Pippin's cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello? Oh, Hi, Rosie."  
  
Rosie over phone, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SAM?!?!? GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!?!?!?!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"  
  
"How'd you get my number?"  
  
Rosie laughed. "PHONE BOOK, IDIOT!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rosie sighed. "WHEN IS SAM COMING BACK?"  
  
"Oh no we're breaking up!"  
  
Pippin nodded for Treebeard to do some sound effects.  
  
Treabeard, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH!"  
  
Pippin hung up.  
  
"Treebeard, first take us to the river so Merry and I can work on our Flashdance routine!"  
  
Treebeard walked slowly to the river.  
  
(note: again, sorry for the shortness! see you soon!) 


	6. Gigili, King Of Krispie Kreams, and John...

Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen all walked to Krispie Kreams.  
  
Arwen gasps.  
  
"Where are the hobbits?"  
  
They all look around.  
  
"Who the hell cares? Let's go!!!!!!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
"Arwen, what do you see in Legolas?"  
  
"Look at him."  
  
Legolas flashes a smile. His teeth are so bright that everyone has to squint.  
  
"You're lucky I'm not in love with Ben Afleck!"  
  
"Armageddon! Duh!" Legolas said.  
  
"Legolas has seen all my movies."  
  
Legolas stares proudly at Aragorn, smirking.  
  
"Why..you...NOT THAT JERK FROM GIGLI!"  
  
The sky grows dark and thunder sounds from the sky.  
  
"ON ALL THAT IS HOLY, ARAGORN! NEVER MENTION THE CURSED WORDS GIGILI EVER EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
"Gigili Gigili Gigili!!!!!!!!!" Aragorn taunts. He sticks his tounge out.  
  
The ground shakes.'  
  
Gandalf rolls his eyes.  
  
"Damn humans."  
  
They continue walking until they reach Krispie Kreams.  
  
A sign says closed.  
  
"WHAT?!? CLOSED??!?! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!"  
  
Boromir appears wearing a dounut hat.  
  
"I, Boromir, son of Denethor, King Of The Krispie Kreams, command you to go to Rohan Krispie Kreams."  
  
They all laugh.  
  
"Look, we all know you're not king, but this is just sad!" Aragorn says between laughter.  
  
"WELL I'VE GOT TO BE KING OF SOMETHING!"  
  
"But how can you be king if you're dead?"  
  
"Strange...I have no idea."  
  
"Well, why do you want us to go to Rohan?"  
  
"So Aragorn can have an affair with Eowyn, so Gandalf can knock around this old bag who does nothing but sit and watch football all day with his buddy, who I think is more than a buddy-"  
  
"Oh, Aragorn, I think Grima and Eowyn are on to each other." Gimli said.  
  
"Yeah. So, let's go!"  
  
They all cheered.  
  
"Wait! Let us stop at Johnny Rockets!" Gandalf exlamied. 


	7. Emotional Mucic, Ketchup Havoc, and Legg...

  
  
Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and Gandalf walked into Johnny Rockets.

Saruman came in a 50s outfit.

"Welcome to Johnny Rockets, how may I help you?"

Gandalf gasps. "SARUMAN! What are you doing here?"  
  
"This is my day job when I'm not trying to take over Middle-Earth."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I thought-"Saruman starts to cry. "I thought—Oh- You would think...less...of...me.."

Emotional music plays.

"Oh, Saruman. I would never."  
  
Gandalf and Saruman hug.

"WHERE'S OUR FRIGGIN TABLE?" Arwen shouted.

"Right this way."

They sat down.

"So Eowyn and Grima are the next couple?" Aragorn said.

Boromir nods.

"I thought Eowyn hooks up with Faramir, and I get my Aragorn." Arwen said.

"I thought you didn't love me."  
  
"I'm in it for the money. Leggy is my lover."  
  
"Don't call me that." Legolas said blushing.  
  
"LEGGY! LEGGY! LEGGY! OBEY ME!!!"  
  
"But I don't get paid."  
"You don't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Whatever."

"Eowyn dumped my wimpy, pathetic, stupid, little brother, WHO'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING! HAHAHAH! I AM ALMIGHTY! ALL WILL BOW DOWN! I WILL BE THE KING!" Boromir shouted.

"Maybe you should join therapy with me." Gandalf said.

"Well, ok. I wonder where the hobbits are." Arwen said.

"ACK! Aren't I supposed to get reincarnated and change my color to PURPLE SEXY GANDALF?"  
  
"Um...no."  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
Gandalf changes into a bright purple costume that is very...erm...sexy?

"Oh god! Gandalf please change!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Gandalf changes into a costume (outfit I don't know) that is like his gray one but purple.

Their food came and they ate it REALLY FAST!  
  
Especially Arwen.

"I thought you were on Weight Watchers?" Aragorn said between bites.

Gandalf squirted the ketchup on everybody in the restaurant, creating havoc.

"EEEEEEKKK AHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"SHUT UP ARAGORN!" Arwen said, stuffing her face with food.

"ON TO ROHAN!" Gandalf shouted. The fellowship ran out of the restaurant.


	8. Video Games, Compass, Gayses

Gollum, Sam, and Frodo walked around the rocks of nothingness.  
  
"We bordesss. We wantss video gamess."  
  
"FRODO! Why'd you have to bring him? It was just me and you...together..."  
  
"Sam, we all know what's on your mind. We need a guide. You have no sense of direction."  
  
"Acutally, my love-"  
  
"Please don't call me that."  
  
"Oh. Well, Mr. Frodo, I have a compass."  
  
Sam took a compass out of his pocket.  
  
"Why didn't you use that before?" Frodo sighed.  
  
"My preciousss....my preciousss." Gollum started muttering.  
  
"Frodo is my precious! So back off!"  
  
"Sam, we all know about your affection towards me."  
  
"You sound like therapy."  
  
Gollum looked at Sam.  
  
"YOU'RE A STUPIDS GAYSES FATSES HOBBIT!"  
  
"Gayses? Gayses? I am not gayses."  
  
Frodo and Sam went to sit down. Sam got a little closer.  
  
"Please, Sam!"  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"We hatses it here. We must go."  
  
"You're one person, Gollum! Not two!"  
  
"I haves an multiple personality disorder."  
  
"And a funny accent."  
  
"CURSES YOU!" Gollum yelled at Sam.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. I don't have two names."  
  
"We musts go."  
  
"I'm just going to sit here and wait unitl Scene 45 in Return of The King."  
  
"Whatses is thats?" Gollum asked.  
  
"Mr. Frodo here takes his shirt off."  
  
Sam grinned at Frodo.  
  
"Whys musts you go to Mordor?"  
  
"To record a CD."  
  
"You sucks."  
  
Frodo shrugged and all drifted off to sleep.  
  
(i'll try to get more it depends. ummm hope you liked it and check out Forever Young! see yas) 


End file.
